SokZula Love Story
by kelleyclareoffishalXD
Summary: Their relationship started because of Zuko and Mai's wedding? Better find out


Hey, Guys! Here's my fanfic of Sokka and Azula. Please read and review

2 years after the war, Zuko decided to marry Mai. Zuko invited everyone, including her sister that was now stable and has changed her attitudes. Although Zuko has still the anger. Zuko went through the hallways and knocked at Azula's room.

"Coming..."Azula said. She opened the door. "Ughh... Here, you're invited to my wedding.." Zuko said and handed out the invitation. "Thanks..." Azula said and read the invitation, she slightly smiled. "Im leaving, I need to finish some other business" Zuko said. "Ummm.. Okay.." Azula said and closed the door.

The wedding was next 5 days. She was a bit happy for Zuko. Someone knocked at her door again. This time, it was Mai. Azula opened the door and went speechless. "Now, dont try to spoil everything on my wedding!" Mai said and walked out the door. Azula just closed the door and sighed 'everyone hates me... even though I changed... well, what else do they want?' she said inside her head.

Five days passed and the day has come. I was already Zuko's wedding. Azula woke up early and Zuko's friends came early too. Azula came out and went to the living room,she saw everyone staring at her. She stared at everyone, she looked down and went back to her room. "Emo..." Katara said angrily and rolled her eyes. Azula stopped walking and sighed. Then she continued walking.

Hours later the wedding started and it ended after 1 1/2 hour. Mai turned back and threw her boquet of flowers.

(you know... what they usually do in the wedding,... :D )

Azula crossed her arms and landed in front of her, she grabbed it. Everyone stared at her and whispered at each other.

Zuko turned back and also thew the boquet of flowers at the crowd. Sokka catched it. "Looks like these two makes a good couple..." Katara teased. "And someone should be very jealous of them..." Ty Lee commented. Suki just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Azula giggled and blushed. "Look.. her cheeks are red!" Katara said. "And Sokka, this is your fault.."Aang teased. "Love!" everyone screamed. "Yeah, yeah , yeah cut it out!" Sokka complained. "You like Azula don't you..." Toph teased. "Yes! I mean No!" Sokka was confused. "Hahah..." Azula laughed. "Well, be careful with Sokka.. 'Zula..." Toph said and pat Azula's shoulders.

Azula went to the baclony. She was happy and she giggles. Her cheeks are still red. Sokka followed her. "Hi..." Sokka greeted. "So... aren't you annoyed that they all keep on teasing us? I mean... it was just a coincidence.." Azula explained. "No, maybe the flower thingy will lead us to a relationship.. I like you..." Sokka said and looked at Azula romantically. Their heads come closer and closer and their lips were about to touch. But then, Katara called them for the reception.

(You know the food thingy..)

"OOoooppss.. sorry..i guess you two are having conversations.." Katara said. Sokka and Azula both sighed and walked towards the reception. They sat together. " So, where was I? Ohh... so... what is your favorite food? I'll get you.." Sokka said. Azula giggles and looked down. "Sokka... dont take it too fast..." Azula said. "Are you on a cactus juice?" Azula continued. "Okay... so what kind of food do you want? Friend" Sokka said happily. "Oooh.. lets see... How about stewed veggies?" Azula answered. "I see, we have the same type of food. We're really perfect..." Sokka said trying to impress Azula. "Actually, stewed veggies are not my type.. I just wanna try somethin' new..." Azula replied. "Oohh... Okay, stewed veggies coming up..." Sokka said and ran to the food table. He quickly got the plates and the utensils and grabbed some stewed veggies. "Here you go... " Sokka said and smiling in front of Azula. "Oohh the drinks, I'll get you.. Well, what do you want..?" Azula asked. "Just plain water.." Sokka answered. Azula get some water and went back to the table.

"So, Are you a freshman..?" Sokka asked. "No, a sophomore... How about you?" Azula said. "Junior... so, do you study at The International University? I do.." Sokka answered. "Yes.. what's you're room number?" Azula asked. "129.. how 'bout you?" Sokka replied. "Ummm.. 127, guess my classroom is close to yours.." Azula answered. "Yeah.. I saw you're Top 6 smartest in the whole high school department.. I am Top 8..." Sokka answered. "Yeah.. guess you're smart too." Azula commented. Sokka laughed. "You look hilarious in your thick framed glasses and braces." Sokka said. "I look like a nerd." Azula said and looked down. "You're pretty.." Sokka said and took off Azula's thick frame glasses. "Just the way you are." Sokka continued. Azula had red cheeks again. "Thanks.." She said quietly.

"Sokka, nice moves!" Katara yelled from the corner. Everyone stared at Azula and Sokka. Then Zuko announced something. "Time for the dance... Grab your partners." Sokka grabbed Azula and hugged her. "You're my partner." Sokka said quickly. "But I dont know how to dance, Sokka..." Azula said. "It's fine..." Sokka said. "Oh, well..." Azula said.

They danced and after all that, the event was over. And Gaang needs to share rooms with each other at the palace."Two to two." Zuko explained. "I'm with Katara." Aang said. "I'm with Suki." Toph said. "And you Sokka...?" Zuko asked. "Azula! Azula! Azula!" everyone cheered except for Suki. "Okay... Sokka you'll be sleeping in Azula's bedroom." Zuko announced. "What?" Sokka and Azula shouted. And they both looked at each other. "Fine..." Azula said. "Yes!... I mean, eeewww..." Sokka was confused again. Azula giggled. "Come.." Azula said to Sokka.

They went to the room. "Here's my room..." Azula said. Sokka ran and jumped to the bed. Azula just sighed and walked to the bed. She lied down with Sokka by her side. "Shall we continue our scene at the baclony..?" Sokka asked. Azula giggled and Hugded Sokka quickly and kissed him.


End file.
